Continued improvements to high speed networks have provided multiple avenues for consumers to access digital media. This increased access to content via multiple devices has driven a demand for device interoperability to enable consumers to easily view/share digital content on multiple devices. As one example, some network service providers offer media management services that allow customers to access digital media content from a local computer for presentation on a customer's television. For example, the media management services may allow a customer to access digital content, such as pictures, streaming media, home videos, etc., on a cable-ready television.